The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In monitoring a person's food and/or beverage intake it may be beneficial to categorize the food and/or beverages a user takes in. Historically, categorizing food and/or beverages may entail manual entry of any categories that may be applicable to the food and/or beverages. Such manual categorization may lead to the use of a limited number of broad food categories. In addition, the application of these broad food categories may need to be rigid due to the inability to efficiently re-categorize a large number of food and/or beverages when a change in food categories may occur.